Little Red hearts
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: my first time doing a valentine's day fic. short and stupid....just read and tell me wat to do better next time SASUNARU ALL THE WAY!


1Little Red Hearts

For many people who knew Naruto (though a lot didn't) they could tell you that our favourite blonde had a habit of disappearing come every February 14. Where did he go? Noone could say for sure. He just disappeared for 12 hours, from dawn til dusk, but you were sure to see his foxy grin the next day.

Many of his friends and acquaintances didn't worry much. If Naruto showed up the next day than he was probably just off somewhere in the forest, training, and there was very little to worry about. So everybody went about their business as February 14 rolled around, wearing brand new outfits and grabbing their gifts for all their crushes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke ignored the ringing doorbell, preferring to pull the blanket higher over his head in an attempt to drown out the annoying sound. Every year and only on this day (well, apart from his birthday) was he forced to take refuge in his own home and away from the multiples of fangirls. It was maddening. As if the fangirls didn't harass him enough during every other day of the year, they had to turn into a horde of massing she-demons, bent on professing their loves and showering him in gifts of their affections even more persistently on this day.

Sasuke shivered as an image formed in his head. All those girls...in their overly pink dresses, drenched in some sort of poisonous fume...foaming at the mouth as they batted sickeningly thick and black-crusted eyelashes at him...crying his name, over and over, sounding like one large sized, pink monster from the wrong side of hell. Sasuke shivered again, and buried himself deeper beneath his navy sheets. Oh, how he hated today.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and Sasuke was up on his feet, staring at his bedroom door in terror. _'No way...th-they couldn't have...'_Sasuke grabbed his clothes and threw them on, praying that he was fast enough. Another loud crack, and he could hear his house groan in protest. He had put his shoes on, and had his headband in place when suddenly the cracking stopped, to be replaced by a quiet bang.

He paused, breath caught in his chest. If you could have seen the Uchiha's face, like Naruto you would have laughed so hard you'd need to be taken to the emergency room. The prodigy was paler than normal, his eyes opened incredibly wide, the expression on his face that of someone who's in a moment of pure terror. You'd swear that the dark-haired teen shit himself. Ahem, anyways...so Sasuke was frozen still, not daring to breathe, not daring to move. He stood incredibly still, listening.

And then... "SASSSSSUKE-KUUUUUUUUNN!!!" And he was out of there faster than you could cry _help_, jumped right his bedroom window and jumped through town like a dust devil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto woke up with the sun that day, and decided for once he would just stay home. He wasn't in the mood to run around, trying to find somewhere to hide. Besides many of his friends were too busy trying to 'woo' a future boyfriend or girlfriend to bother with the blonde. Happy with his decision, though still a little saddened, he wrapped himself back up in his orange comforter; dozing off once again.

At about nine though, he couldn't sleep any longer, and grudgingly he got up out of bed and got dressed. The blonde made himself some ramen and was just about to eat when his door was suddenly thrown open and Sasuke ran in. The Uchiha had shut and locked the door before he realized there was someone in the house. He turned around and upon seeing Naruto stared at him in confusion.

It took about 2 seconds before they were both brandishing fingers at each other, screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Naruto was stunned a little, sasuke never acted like this before, but none the less he answered back. "This is my house bastard, so I'll be asking the questions. And what the hell is up with you today? You're not acting yourself." And it was true. Have you ever seen Sasuke look bewildered and scream at the top of his lungs while pointing? I didn't think so.

Sasuke looked a the floor, embarrassed. Those fangirls of his were really stressing him out. "I didn't mean to yell at you. You're never here when Valentine's day comes around so I've taken to using this place as a refuge from all of my..._admirers_." He used the term loosely, as if any of those furies could be called admirers. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and gave a small exasperated sigh. "Fine, take a seat. I'm going out to get something but I'll be back. Don't ruin anything while I'm gone."

Sasuke answered with a "hn", watching as the blonde left the apartment with a roll of his cerulean eyes. Down by the market, Naruto had trouble getting through the crowds. Shops were covered in pink hearts and white lace, offering all sorts of things for you 'precious' someone. Annoyed by this, Naruto took the roofs and found himself a shop that wasn't decorated like a cake and that was selling instant ramen. He went in and quickly got what he needed, taking the two large boxes of instant ramen to the counter.

While he waited in line he saw a small stand of candy hearts, all individually wrapped. He looked away, then looked back, wondering if the stoic Sasuke wouldn't mind getting a _little_ treat on Valentine's day. He grabbed a pack of red ones, putting them on top of his ramen. The price ringed up and he paid for his stuff, placing the hearts in his pocket as he grabbed the boxes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke laid back on the couch, sighing in relief. Those frightening girls would never think to look here for him. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, the slight scent of ramen reaching his nose. He smiled slightly. It was kind of ironic how he fell for the dobe, not too long ago really, but the blonde was always on his mind since then. He took another deep breath, smiling at the familiar scent reached his nose.

Valentine's would be so perfect if the dobe was here with him. '_But he is_, he remembered, _and_ _he's to come home soon enough'_. Sasuke fought down a blush at the images that came to mind, all those dreams with a certain blonde. But even if he liked naruto, he could never say that to the blonde's face. It just wasn't his thing. The door opened and he opened his eyes, watching as Naruto strode in carrying two giant boxes labeled 'ramen'.

Naruto walked inside his apartment, taking extra measures not to look at the raven who laid down on his couch. He put the ramen in the kitchen's cupboards, folding the boxes up and leaving them on the side. "Why do you eat that stuff?" Naruto turned around and shrugged at the Uchiha. " Just cause." Sasuke glared at him before turning around on the couch, staring at the t.v sitting in the corner. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, wondering wether he should answer or not. He just gruffed, and watched as the blonde rolled his eyes before moving over to the t.v. Obsidian eyes trailed after the blonde, as the dobe rummaged through his t.v's cabinet before pulling out **'Lord of The Ring: The fellowship Of the Ring' **and popping it into the VCR. "We're seriously not gonna watch that are we?,"sasuke asked as Naruto sat down beside him. "Of course," the blonde replied, his signature grin spread over his face.

The rest of the day passed pretty well, a few arguments here and there, while naruto insisted they watch the complete **'Lord Of The Ring' **trilogy. _'At least it isn't Star Wars'_, Sasuke thought. But as seven o'clock rolled around, the two boys were witness to some serious hunger pangs. Naruto, trying to be a good samaritan went to make ramen for him and his guest. The Uchiha however, declined, and settled for watching Naruto eat instead. As the blonde ate, Sasuke was left to ponder and he found that he couldn't go home until he asked.

"Dobe...", he paused as the blonde glared at him, "where do you go every February 14?" the question was innocent enough but Naruto had to swallow hard so as not to choke. "I don't know what you mean teme..." Sasuke caught the blonde's hesitation and his eyes narrowed. He hated when things were kept from him, but he hated it more when naruto did it. Naruto noticed the raven glaring at him and he turned his head away, before getting to his feet. He didn't feel so hungry anymore.

He walked into the kitchen and sure enough Sasuke followed. There was no way that he was going to let the blonde off that easily. "Sasuke...just go home." the raven was startled by how quiet the blonde had gotten but he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's were relentless. "No, I'm not going. Not until you answer me. You're always disappearing and I'm sick of it." Naruto slapped the counter, spinning around to face Sasuke. "And what would you care teme? You got all those admirers."

"Don't bring them up. I don't care for all those people who got nothing better to do than slobber over anyone good-looking. You're just looking for a way out. Quit running away all the time." "I am not running away!!" "You are too. You're a fucking liar. It's no wonder everyone hates you and calls you a failure!!" Naruto stared at him, shocked, his mouth opened in a small 'oh.' Sasuke, realizing what he just said, tried to touch the blonde but Naruto pulled away.

"N-naru-" "Get out." Sasuke froze. Naruto wasn't even looking at him, his head turned down to the floor, blonde bangs covering his face. But he could still hear the hollowness of those words. "Get out sasuke, get out and don't come back." Sasuke wanted to say something but he knew the blonde wouldn't hear him. He turned away and left, leaving naruto where he stood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

His house was empty when he returned home, except for the mountains of gifts that filled his living room. He gazed at all the pink boxes, before his anger built up and he incinerated all the gifts with a single breath. He scowled at the ashes, before grief wormed its way into his heart and he was walking off to his bedroom. He stood in the doorway of his room, staring distantly at the dark room.

This was his life, and he hated it so much. He tip-toed in, as if afraid to disturb some detail, reaching under his bed for a small parcel. It was wrapped in brown paper, Naruto scrawled on the top in his handwriting. He meant to give it the blonde this year, but he just kept letting the moment pass and now it seemed he'd never be able to tell the dobe how he felt, seeing as he had turned the one person he liked- maybe even loved- against him.

He stood there for a minute before making up his mind. He tucked the parcel under his arm, and exited from his room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto sat on the couch, tears falling from his eyes. Sasuke had been so mean...meaner than normal. He took deep breath, trying to hold in the sobs, as his fingers fiddled with the ribbon tied on the top of the little bag of candies. He wanted to give these to sasuke but he was so nervous, but now...he didn't think his heart could take the raven's cruel words.

A sound started behind him, and he spun around, facing sasuke. He hurriedly wiped his eyes but he knew the raven had already seen. "Naruto..."The blonde paused and looked up at the dark-haired teen's eyes, they were so soft and sad. "I'm sorry.." Naruto choked for a second. Could he be he was actually hearing an apology from the cold raven?

Sasuke moved forward and took the blonde's lips, slipping his tongue into shocked mouth. When he felt no response he started to move back but then two warm arms wrapped themselves around him, and he held the small body back. He broke the kiss and looked into a blushing Naruto's face, smiling. "I see...so you like me too huh?"

Naruto scowled, before kissing the raven. "Yeah...", he said, pulling back, "well, you're a real charmer. Tell me did you're family insult their crushes before professing their love to them?" Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde again. "Perhaps," he answered. He pulled the parcel out from behind him and gave it to naruto, smiling at the dobe's startled expression. "A gift...for you."

Naruto took it, opening it to find a beautiful crafted kunai with his signature spiral carved into it. Again he began to cry, this time happily. "Th-thank you teme!!" He threw himself on Sasuke, snuggling the raven. "Hn. You're still calling me teme? How kind of you." Naruto smirked before pulling the candy hearts out of his pocket. "Here," he said, placing them in sasuke's hands.

"What's this? Candy?" Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't think I was gonna get courted on valentine's day, so all I have our these hearts." Sasuke eyed the blonde, before pulling him into another mind-blowing kiss. "Well, thanks but I don't like sweets." "Yeah, I know. That's why I got you cinnamon hearts, they're not sweet." Sasuke chuckled a little at that, pulling the blonde into his arms. Today was just full of surprises.

"Thank you Naruto. And happy Valentine's day." Before naruto could answer back, he was pulled into another kiss, as Sasuke carefully led him back to the bedroom.

**C.M.D: yahoo!! My first Valentine fic!!**

**Well, anyways, what ever. Review for me so I may one day write more wonderful ficies!!!**


End file.
